


Those Who Inheirit the Blood of the Dragons

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Surprise Relatives, family relationshps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike ponders Soren's parentage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Inheirit the Blood of the Dragons

Soren was, for all intent and purposes, the epitome of cool and collected.  It took a lot for anyone, including Ike, to shatter the calm exterior he always had.  His mind was sharp and shrewd, cold and calculating.  That didn’t necessarily mean that he was a cruel person, but the distance he put between himself and the other members of their troop was merely a defensive measure.

Nobody could hurt him if they never got close.

Ike was making one of the cursory checks of the camp late one evening.  The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon as he made his rounds, checking in with each member of his team.  Rafiel and Nailah were in their tent, engaged in a lively conversation.  Jill had somehow managed to convince Haar to spar with her.  Rolf and Boyd were arguing again while Oscar attempted to mediate.  Rhys and Mia were having a lesson, as Mia had recently revealed that she could read enough to get by, but not as well as she would like.  Shinon and Gatrie worked on their weapons.  Mist and Titania was tending to the horses and the wyverns.   Ena and Kurthnaga remained sequestered in their tent, preferring not to mingle with the rest of the troops.  Soren was creating contingency plans for every possible attack scenario.

At the edge of the camp, Ike took a deep breath and strained to hear anything.  Aside from the low hum of activity from his camp, the world was silent.  There was the occasional rustle from the underbrush from a rabbit or a squirrel, the odd chirp from a bird, but even those sounds were rare.  Ashera’s unnatural peace blanketed the world.

Closing his eyes, Ike’s mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Kurthnaga a few days back.  Now that he thought about it, Almedha did look like Kurthnaga.  He briefly wondered what he would have done if he had been Kurthnaga’s position and Mist in Almedha’s, and realized that he would have done the exact same thing. 

His mind then wandered to the day before, when during dinner, Soren had wound up seated next to Kurthnaga and for the first time, Ike realized that there was a startling resemblance between the two.  Though he had only met Pelleas once, Ike had felt that the timid young man was not really Ashnard’s heir.  He had only a slim resemblance to Ashnard and absolutely no resemblance to his mother.  However Soren…Soren knew nothing of his parents or where he was born.  Ike supposed it was possible, but it was still quite the leap of faith.  With a sigh, Ike prepared to head back to camp when a voice startled him.

“Here you are.”

Ike turned to see Kurthnaga looking at him curiously.  “I was just checking the perimeter.  It’s so quiet, it’s eerie.”

The dragon prince nodded in agreement.  “I understand.”

“Forgive me for prying, but I wanted to ask you something,” Ike started.

Kurthnaga nodded politely.  “Of course, ask me anything.”

“Do you believe that Pelleas is your nephew?”

The dragon prince looked startled.  “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know…I can’t say that he really reminds me of Ashnard, and he bears no resemblance to your sister,” Ike shrugged.

“So you noticed as well,” Kurthnaga nodded.  “I do not believe that Pelleas is my nephew either.  His mark is that of a spirit charmer.  He has no laguz blood in him, I would have sensed it if he did.”

“Are you sure?” Ike asked.  “I know that not all laguz can sense the presence of those who have both beorc and laguz blood.”

“I’m sure.  I could sense Micaiah’s laguz blood, just as I can sense Soren’s,” Kurthnaga replied as he turned his gaze to the sunset.

“I actually wanted to ask you about Soren,” Ike said tentatively.  “You sat next to him at dinner last night, and at one point both of you cocked your head exactly the same way.  It was a little eerie, it was like the two of you were twins not just in actions, but there’s a strong resemblance between you as well.”

The dragon prince turned to the young general in surprise.  “You think that Soren is my nephew?”

“It’s just a hunch, really,” Ike shrugged.  “But after the Mad King’s War, we were discussing the tactics that Ena used.  Soren said that it was very similar to what he would have done if he had been in her position.  Do all dragons have a very cool and analytical mind?”

“Not all of us,” Kurthnaga replied.  “But most dragons are very analytical.  Perhaps to the point of idiocy.”

Ike chuckled.  “I was thinking about why Soren always knew just what to do.  Perhaps it’s the special power he’s been granted from his laguz blood.”

“Yes, I suppose that’s possible,” Kurthnaga agreed.

“Ike!” a new voice called.  The two men turned to see Soren striding towards them.  “The weather will soon take a turn for the worse.  Our tents may keep us from being completely soaked, but there’s absolutely no way we’ll stay dry.  That goes double for our supplies.”

Ike looked around and then brightened.  “Where are we, exactly?”

“We’re in the province of Tanas,” Soren answered cautiously.  “Why?”

“I do believe that there’s an empty villa we could get out of the rain in,” Ike answered with a grin.

Soren’s eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened.  “Duke Tanas’ villa?”

“We should be close.  I kept thinking that those mountains looked familiar,” Ike replied.

“Yes, of course.  Duke Tanas’ villa,” Soren murmured.  “I’ll go talk to Titania and start making preparations.”  He took off towards the temporary paddock where Titania was, purpose in every stride.

Ike turned to see that Kurthnaga was watching Soren carefully.  “What do you think?”

Kurthnaga nodded.  “I see what you mean.  The way he strides, with purpose in every step, as if he’s always headed somewhere important.  That is how my father carries himself.”

“Soren, Prince of Daein and Golda,” Ike chuckled.  “I don’t think he’d believe me if I told him.”

“I believe you’re right,” Kurthnaga agreed.  “Perhaps it’s best if he doesn’t know.”  He then let out a soft sigh.  “I’ll have to tell Almedha when we all meet up in Sienne.  She’ll be disappointed that Pelleas is not her son, but for her to know that her true son is still alive will be a relief, even if something tells me he may not want to have anything to do with her.”

“It’s really not her fault,” Ike said softly.  “She’s been looking for him since Ashnard took him, right?”  Kurthnaga nodded.  “I think he’d come around eventually, we’d just have to give him some time.”

“I suppose that’s true."

“Anyway, we should get back into camp,” Ike said.  “If we’re going to make it to Tanas’ villa before the rain, we’ll have to leave soon.”  As he and Kurthnaga made their way back into camp, Ike smiled to himself.

Soren, heir to the throne of Daein and a scion of Golda. 


End file.
